


Little pup

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Park Chanyeol, Age Play Little Byun Baekhyun, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Innocent Byun Baekhyun, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Protective Park Chanyeol, Scenting, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Little Baekhyun can’t wait to see his Appa again after weeks of SuperM promotions.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 317
Collections: Anonymous





	Little pup

Baekhyun has been jittery all day and he knows what that means. He’s slipping into his headspace and it’s stressing him out because he’s not at home. He’s an entire ocean away from Seoul, sitting in his bed in their ridiculously expensive Super M home. Their schedule has been intense and after just finishing his own album, Baekhyun was feeling close to breaking point.

Slipping into a vulnerable headspace, one where he didn’t need to worry about anything or make any decisions, relieved him from the immense pressure he experienced in his day to day life. Only his EXO members knew about his age regression and Baekhyun preferred it that way. As much as he loved bonding with his Super M bandmates, he wasn’t comfortable with them knowing...not yet at least.

He guesses he should be grateful that the stress only really hit him at the end of their tour. They’re going back to Seoul tomorrow to rest for a week before filming Obsession. His little self chose a convenient time to come out, even though Baekhyun would much rather slip when he was in the safe arms of his Appa.

The little Omega sinks deeper into his bed at the thought of Chanyeol, feeling littler by the minute as he thought of his caregiver’s deep voice and larger than life hands and strong arms. Safe. Chanyeol made him feel safe. Baekhyun let out a sad sound as he thought of how far away Chanyeol was. He was sinker deeper into his sadness, completely little by now, as he sucked on his thumb and tried to go to sleep.

He startles when he feels a gentle hand on his back. By the calming scent permeating the air, Baekhyun identifies the intruder immediately. He turns over and reaches his arms out for Jongin.

“Feeling little, sweetheart?” The beta coos, easily picking up Baekhyun as the omega winds his legs around the other’s waist. “I was wondering why your scent smelled distressed. You’re missing your Appa, aren’t you?”

Baekhyun nods, nuzzling his button nose into Jongin’s scent gland to get more of his comforting scent.

“We’ll be home soon, little pup.” Jongin assures, slowing walking around their sizeable room to calm the omega down. 

“Wan’ soon to be  _ now _ .” Baekhyun lisps around his thumb, sighing when Jongin starts bouncing him slightly.

Jongin chuckles lightly at Baekhyun’s petulant tone, about to answer when their bedroom door opens. They both freeze, Jongin’s fresh scent turning bitter in alarm.

Taemin closes the door behind him and stops short at the sight of Jongin carrying Baekhyun like a child. He cocks his head to the side and even that slight movement has Baekhyun whimpering into Jongin’s neck.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude but Baekhyun’s scent smelled so upset - I could smell it from down the hall so I thought something might’ve happened to him. Is he okay?”

Jongin just blinks at Taemin, having no idea how to answer the question. Something about the way Taemin is looking at him makes him trust him, despite how fiercely protective he is over the omega in his arms. Taemin is an omega too, so perhaps that’s why Jongin hasn’t kicked him out yet - he has a soft spot for omegas.

Taemin starts to edge closer and Jongin shoots him a sharp look. 

_ It’s okay. _ Taemin mouths and Jongin relaxes somewhat at the sweet pheromones Taemin releases. Baekhyun reacts to them too, his ribcage expanding as he takes in deeper breaths and loosens his death grip on Jongin the smallest bit.

Taemin takes the last step and then he is standing next to Jongin, face right by the shoulder that Baekhyun’s head is resting on. He gently touches Baekhyun’s back and the omega freezes before moving his head out from his hiding place to regard the other omega.

“Are you not feeling too great, baby?” Taemin’s voice is like honey and Baekhyun isn’t scared anymore.

“I miss my Appa.” Baekhyun whispers, eyes big and trusting as Taemin rubs his hand up and down the little’s back.

Taemin looks at Jongin to confirm that no, Baekhyun is not talking about his actual father.

“Is your Appa far away?” He asks carefully, not wanting to overwhelm the poor boy.

“Yes.” Baekhyun sounds so sad that Taemin feels his heart ache. Jongin presses a kiss to the boy’s hair. “Chanyeolie is really far away and I’m only seeing him tomorrow.”

Taemin kind of wants to die at how cute Baekhyun’s slight lisp is but he takes it in his stride. “Well, guess what? Tomorrow is really soon! The sooner you sleep, the sooner you’ll wake up and see your Appa.” 

Baekhyun blinks big hopeful eyes up at Taemin as he hangs onto his words. He leans back to look at Jongin properly.

“Nini, we gotta go to sleep now.” Baekhyun says earnestly and Jongin smiles softly at him.

“We will, sweetheart. I just have to make a quick call to Suho-hyung.” He addresses them both. “Is it okay if Taemin sits with you until I come back? I won’t be long, love.”

Baekhyun bites his lip in hesitation but nods his head after a moment. He reaches out for Taemin and goes easily when Taemin swoops him into his arms. Jongin kisses Baekhyun’s cheek before slipping out of the room, phone pressed to his ear.

Taemin carries him over to his bed and settles down, already feeling his arms strain at holding a fully grown male. He lays down and moves a pliant Baekhyun to rest in the crook of his arm.

“How old are you, Baekhyunah?” Taemin asks, rubbing circles in Baekhyun’s little tummy because that’s how his own mother used to get Taemin to fall asleep.

“Six.” Baekhyun says, eyes fluttering shut as his thumb makes its way to his mouth. Taemin would stop him because it surely isn’t good for his teeth, but he’s just too adorable. 

“Is Chanyeol a good Appa?” He asks tactfully, wanting the boy to think of happy things as he drifted off to sleep.

“The best Appa.” Baekhyun says, eyes opening to twinkle up at Taemin. Taemin quickly realises that he’d do anything in his power to protect this precious boy. “Chanyeolie gives the best kisses and cuddles and knows how to make my favourite foods and knows my favourite colour, even though it changes-”

The sleepy little continues to babble and Taemin listens with hearts in his eyes. Jongin returns a few moments after Baekhyun had drifted off mid-sentence.

“How’d you get him to fall asleep so quickly?” Jongin asks, surprised as Baekhyun takes at least an hour to fall asleep if he’s anticipating the next day.

“Tummy rubs.” Taemin says. “Works every time.” 

He carefully climbs out of the bed so that Jongin can take his spot. He’s on his way out when Jongin calls out softly.

“Thank you, hyung. Really.” Jongin whispers, knowing that he doesn’t need to elaborate. “Only EXO members know, so can I trust that you won’t tell anyone?”

“Of course, Jonginah. I’ve got his back.”

Jongin nods, satisfied, and hugs Baekhyun close once Taemin closes the door.

Baekhyun is practically vibrating with excitement. They’re in their car on their way to their EXO dorm and somehow this 15-minute drive feels longer than the 14-hour flight. No one picked up on Baekhyun’s behaviour, writing it off as their leader being a bit more hyper than usual. Baekhyun had slept on the flight and is now like an Energiser bunny bouncing in his seat in the back of the car with Jongin. 

They pulled up to their home and Baekhyun threw the car door open and raced up to the door. He entered and launched himself at the first body he saw.

“Chen Chen!” Baekhyun exclaimed, giggling as his bandmate twirled them around.

“My little pup! We missed you so much, honey.”

Chen squeezed him close before letting him go to greet the others. Jongin had made sure all the members knew that Baekhyun was little and therefore they were all home when the Super M pair arrived. Baekhyun hated not being with all his brothers when he was little. He had cried for at least a week when Kyungsoo was enlisted. 

Baekhyun had just climbed into Suho’s lap when he was picked up and whisked around in the air. He yelped and latched his arms and legs around the alpha holding him. Sehun came to a stop and Baekhyun was a mess of giggles as his cheeks were attacked with kisses.

“Hunnie, stop!” Baekhyun laughed, not trying very hard to get away.

“Did our pup miss me?” Sehun asked, moving his head back to smile at the little.

Baekhyun pretended to think before shaking his head no, doing a very poor job of suppressing his giggling. Sehun gasped in offense and used one hand to tickle around Baekhyun’s ribs.

“I missed you, I promise!” Baekhyun relented, squirming away from Sehun’s long fingers dancing along his ticklish ribcage.

“What are you doing to my baby?” A pleasantly deep voice asked with just a hint of teasing.

Baekhyun froze, whipping his head around to look at the most important person in his life. Chanyeol was tall and broad, hair now pink and Baekhyun thought it looked like cotton candy. He reached out his arms immediately, lips pushing into a pout when Chanyeol smiled at him.

Chanyeol reached him in three long strides and took him from Sehun’s arms with ease.

“Hi, baby.” Chanyeol whispered, cradling Baekhyun close when the omega started to tear up as he was hit with how much he actually  _ missed _ Chanyeol. 

“Appa.” Baekhyun whispered, nuzzling his little nose into Chanyeol’s cheek.

“Sh, sh, I’m here my little prince.” Chanyeol soothed, cupping the back of Baekhyun’s head to guide it to rest in the crook of his neck.

Baekhyun melted at the scent of his alpha, rubbing his nose along the scent gland to get more of it. Chanyeol released soothing pheromones to let his omega know that he was safe and protected. That he was home.

Chanyeol turned his head at the sound of the door opening. He knew from the scent it was Jongin and he smiled warmly at him when he entered. Jongin had only a second to smile back before he was bulldozed over by their youngest alpha.

Sehun was pressed into him, nuzzling all over his face and neck to imprint his scent on him.

“My baby alpha missed me, huh?” Jongin teased, sitting up to hold Sehun in his lap.

Sehun nodded and after some coaxing, he finally let Jongin get up to greet the other members.

“Nest.” Chanyeol looked down to see Baekhyun blinking up at him with pleading eyes.

“You wanna go to the nest?” The alpha asked, kissing Baekhyun’s forehead when the omega nodded eagerly. “How about we have a bath first, hmm? You had a long flight.”

“Okay.” Baekhyun agrees, face ducking down to nuzzle into Chanyeol’s neck again.

Chanyeol carries him to the bathroom and sets him on the counter as he runs the water. He then undresses the little and frowns at the weight he’d lost, no doubt from the intense schedule he’s had over the past month.

“I’m gonna feed you lots of yummy food now that you’re back.” Chanyeol says, bending down as Baekhyun steps out of his pants and boxers.

“Can we get japchae tonight, Appa?” Baekhyun asks as Chanyeol turns off the taps and checks the water’s temperature.

“Of course we can, little one.” 

Chanyeol helps Baekhyun into the tub before slipping out of his own clothes and climbing in. Baekhyun sits between Chanyeol’s legs, his own bent and pressed towards his own chest. He does nothing but smile up at Chanyeol with starry eyes from where he’s facing him as the alpha runs a washcloth across his arms, chest and around his back.

“Stretch out for me baby.” Chanyeol instructs, curling a hand around Baekhyun’s ankle as the omega slides backwards in the sizeable tub until his legs are straightened out. 

Chanyeol washes his legs diligently and hands the cloth to Baekhyun to wash his prince parts. Soon after, Baekhyun is pressing himself to Chanyeol’s chest, nuzzling their noses together as Chanyeol works conditioner through the omega’s hair. Chanyeol rinses the little’s hair and spends at least five minutes pressing kisses to Baekhyun’s face. Baekhyun is all but preening; his scent turning sweeter as he relaxes fully into his alpha’s arms.

“Missed Appa soooo much.” Baekhyun tells him, lisp more pronounced now that he was sleepy.

“I missed my little prince too.” Chanyeol replies, cupping the omega’s cheeks in large palms. “I missed you so much my heart was sad because you were gone.” 

Baekhyun’s face scrunches into an adorable frown of worry as they stand. Chanyeol steps out of the tub before lifting the little out and setting him on the plush bath mat. 

“But,” he continues, “my heart is really happy now because my little boy is back.” 

The smile Baekhyun sends him is almost blinding. “I make Appa’s heart happy?”

“More than anything in the whole world.” Chanyeol assures as he dries Baekhyun before wrapping him up in a towel. 

He just manages to wrap a towel around his own waist before Baekhyun is wrapping his arms around his torso. The omega’s lips press to Chanyeol’s chest, right over his heart. 

“I’ll take good care of Appa’s heart.” Baekhyun murmurs, before turning his head to press his ear against it.

Chanyeol smiles softly, running a hand through Baekhyun’s damp strands before he drops a kiss there.

“Thank you, baby.” He whispers, pressing a kiss to the little’s forehead when he looks up at him.

“Let's get you ready for bed.” Chanyeol says, booping the smaller’s noise and chuckling when it scrunches up.

They brush their teeth before getting dressed in the bedroom. Baekhyun sleepily holds onto Chanyeol’s arm as the alpha dressed him in soft pink pajamas. The alpha had thrown on boxers and sweatpants before tending to the tired little. He bends down and Baekhyun obediently steps into the pant legs, lifting one leg at a time. When the waistband is tugged around his hips, he pressed his forehead into Chanyeol’s chest.

“Bed?” He asks, already falling asleep at his alpha’s calming scent.

“Bed.” Chanyeol confirms, gently scooping up the little and depositing him on their large bed. 

Baekhyun sleepily rearranges the pillows to resemble a nest before pulling on the alpha’s arm. Chanyeol climbed into the middle of the pillows and lays on his back. He pulls Baekhyun to lay on top of him and the omega starts purring, nuzzling all over Chanyeol’s chest. The alpha throws a nearby quilt over them and hugs Baekhyun close.

“I love you, baby.” He whispers, dipping his head to press his lips to Baekhyun’s temple.

“Love Appa.” The little mumbles into his chest, squeezing his arms tighter around his alpha.

This is the most content either of them have felt for weeks, safe and warm in each other’s arms.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the orphaned work Pup and decided to tweak it a bit and rewrote it here.
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
